No one else
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Prompt tomado del grupo de FB Mystrade is real 4 us prompt: Mycroft odioa a TODAS las ex de Greg


Sucedió por primera vez en un hermoso día soleado en Londres, se escuchaban los pájaros cantar y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Era el día perfecto para ir al parque o a algún café, sentarse en una mesita bajo una sombrilla y simplemente, disfrutar el dia. Y eso es lo que hacían nuestros dos personajes principales en este mismo instante. Habian desayunado bajo una sombrilla en un pequeño local en una calle tranquila de Londres. Ambos habían decidido pasar el día en compañía del otro y es por esto que no habían llevado celulares ni cualquier otro medio de comunicación, de haber alguna emergencia Anthea sabría cómo contactarlos.

—Es tan extraño no sentir el peso del celular, ¿no crees?—

Le preguntó Greg a Mycroft mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, lo cual era una explícita muestra de afecto en público para Mycroft, siempre seguían siendo profesional y bien portado cuando habían otras personas alrededor de ambos. No por que quisiera esconder su relación, aunque tampoco quería hacerla totalmente pública, si no porque no estaba acostumbrado al afecto público, era algo que de cierta manera le incomodaba y aunque Greg quisiera besarlo todo el tiempo y poder abrazarlo se contenía, ya que sabía que un Mycroft incomodo, era un Mycroft cortante y frío y no soportaba verlo así con él.

— La verdad, solo un poco. Tenerte cerca hace que olvide el resto del mundo.—

Greg sonrió y se movió para besarlo, aún sabiendo que no debería, cuando escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre y Mycroft le apretó la mano fuertemente.

—¿Greg?— Se acercaba a pasos ligeros una una mujer alta, rubia, en un traje corto y unos tacones, la cual Greg reconoció de inmediato, soltando suavemente a Mycroft para darle un abrazo.

—¡Wow! Greg… qué guapo estás, hombre. Tanto tiempo sin verte.—

La susodicha le abrazó de nuevo, efusivamente y Mycroft hizo una mueca de disgusto que pasó desapercibida por el otro, ya que estaba de espaldas a él. Rápidamente, Greg se dio la vuelta y alargó una mano hacia él.

— Bea, este es Mycroft Holmes, mi pareja. Mycroft, cariño, esta es Beatriz Jones, trabaja como trabajadora social en corrección.—

—Mucho gusto.— le contestó el político, de manera cortante, sin ofrecerle la mano, solo un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿A que se dedica Mycroft?—

—Desempeño una posición menor en el gobierno.—

Greg frunció el entrecejo, no por las palabras de Mycroft si no porque su tono amable, el que usaba usualmente para las personas que no eran una amenaza no estaba allí, si no ese tono cortante y amenazador que recordaba de sus primeras reuniones con el pelirrojo.

Por supuesto, Mycroft sabía muy bien quien era Beatriz Jones, cuando se dió cuenta de que su relación con Greg se volvía un poco más seria investigó todos sus amantes pasados. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, tenía que saber con quien competía y realmente todas las ex-novias e incluso ex-novios de Greg eran personas realmente guapas, hasta había modelos en la lista, cosa que lo intimidaba un poco, aunque nunca fuera a aceptarlo.

Beatriz lo miró de arriba abajo, _¿que se creia esta tipeja?_

—¿Que tipo de trabajo realizas, Mycroft?—

Mycroft enarcó una ceja, no acostumbraba que le llamaran por su nombre de esa manera tan descarada, o quizás solo era por que era ella quien lo decía.

—No estoy en libertad de discutirlo, Señorita Jones.—

Beatriz estaba a punto de contestar, algo que Greg sabía, por el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla que no era nada amable así que interrumpió a ambos con una risita.

—Bueno, nos encantaría seguir hablando, pero vamos a comer, estoy hambriento.—

Beatriz rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, Claro! No me quiero interponer entre tu y la comida, recuerdo muy bien como te pones.—

Le dijo, sonriendo mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

—¿Por qué no apuntas mi numero? Deberíamos almorzar un dia de estos.—

—Lo siento, no tengo el móvil.—

—No importa, ven.— sacó rápidamente un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y tomó la mano de Greg, volteandola para escribir su número en la palma de la mano. Mycroft miraba con la boca abierta el intercambio, esta tipa era una descarada, ¿no podia notar que no era necesaria?

La miró con una ceja levantada cuando se volteo una última vez y le guiñó un ojo a Gregory, el peli gris sonrió y se despidió con un ademán de mano y tomó la de Mycroft, continuando su camino hacia el café, Mycroft tenía cara de pocos amigos hasta que en cuanto llegaron y estuvieron sentados Greg tomó una servilleta, mojando un poco se limpió la mano, borrando el número.

—¿Porque lo borras?—

— Hubo una razón por la cual Bea y yo terminamos, aunque ahora estemos bien… no me interesa hablar con ella, ni salir con ella en ningún momento.—

Mycroft sonrió y apretó la mano del otro. Aquello lo calmó bastante, aunque para nada desconfiara de Greg, el saber que no le interesaba formar una relación de amistad con ella fue reconfortante. Pero bueno, si a la señorita Jones la cambiaban de puesto y era trasladada a otro país, no era algo a lo que Mycroft se opondría.

La segunda vez fue en una cena, cumplian un año de haberse mudado juntos, ambos gustaban de celebrar cada paso que daban en su relación, así fuera en casa, la idea era pasar el dia juntos. Fueron a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Greg, era sencillo aunque elegante y la comida era deliciosa. Cuando el mesero se les acercó ambos se le quedaron mirando. Mycroft con desdén y Greg con sorpresa. Era Dimitri Evans, solía salir con Greg aunque nunca fueron novios. Obviamente Mycroft sabía de él, ya que cuando salían Mycroft moría de ganas de invitar a Greg a salir.

—¡Greg! ¡WOW! ¿Cómo estás? Que bien te ves...—

Greg sonrió y le extendió la mano. —Estoy bien, estoy celebrando aniversario con mi novio.—

Miró a Mycroft quien sonrió, claramente su sonrisa más falsa. —Mycroft este es Dimitri Evans, Dimitri este es Mycroft Holmes.—

—Un gusto.— le contestó el político, cortante, mientras que Dimitri sonrió y le extendió la mano, que Mycroft tomó luego de dudarlo por unos segundos. Luego que les tomara la orden y se retirara Greg lo miró.

—Dimitri es quien te habia dicho...—

—Ya se quien es.— le cortó el otro.

Mycroft sabía muy bien quien era, la relación de ambos era totalmente física y había notado los estragos de ésta más de una vez en sus reuniones con Greg. El resto de la noche Dimitri se la pasó coqueteando sutilmente con Greg, algunas veces el inspector no se daba cuenta, otras veces lo ignoraba, pero aún así Mycroft estaba de muy mal humor para cuando la cena terminó y ambos se levantaron. El muy imbécil metió su número en la chaqueta de Greg mientras se despedían, al parecer pensaba que Mycroft no se daría cuenta, pero se equivocaba. Mycroft Holmes siempre lo veía todo. Y al día siguiente, a pesar de haberse convencido a sí mismo de que Dimitri no era un problema, de que Greg lo quería a él y a nadie más no pudo contenerse, moviendo algunas fichas para que Dimitri consiguiera trabajo lejos de London, en una agencia de modelaje que lo había rechazado anteriormente.

Era una mañana como ninguna otra, era una casualidad que ambos no tuvieran que ir al trabajo, aunque Mycroft no creía en las casualidades, seguramente Anthea tenía mucho que ver en esto, hace dos días le dijo que lo notaba cansado que necesitaba un descanso, obviamente él la ignoró, Mycroft Holmes no necesitaba descansar, muchas gracias. Si Gregory hubiera tenido que ir a trabajar seguramente él se hubiera ido también, pero ya que su amado estaba allí, no echaría a perder la oportunidad de tener una mañana tranquila, una mañana de exploración mutua. Había pasado una semana desde que habían estado juntos por más de dos minutos, aunque pareciera una eternidad para ambos. Así que la mañana se les pasó entre suaves besos y caricias una más ardiente que la otra hasta que Mycroft no pudo más y le rogó a Greg que lo tomara. Ambos disfrutaban del sexo duro y rápido pero esta vez sin hablar ambos sabían que lo que necesitaban era hacerlo suavemente, disfrutar al máximo las caricias de cada uno, mantenerse al borde por el mayor tiempo necesario, Necesitaban la proximidad, estar tan cerca que no se supiera dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

En la tarde, ya hambrientos decidieron salir a comer en un pequeño café cercano, y fue allí cuando pasó una tercera vez. Su nombre era Taylor McGregor y fue el primer hombre con el que estuvo Greg y su primer amor. Se separaron porque Taylor nunca quiso hacer pública su relación por miedo a lo que pasaría con su carrera, cosa que destrozó a Greg por completo, palabras que el mismo Greg le dijo a Mycroft en una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvieron al principio de su relación. Greg admitió que siempre le albergaría un cariño especial a Taylor y Mycroft lo comprendió pero eso no le impidió hacer una investigación exhaustiva al dia siguiente.

 _Taylor McGregor, 48 años. Actualmente soltero, vive solo en un elegante edificio en la ciudad. Alto ejecutivo de la compañía petrolera Royal Dutch Shell. Aún continúa teniendo amantes de medio tiempo a escondidas y figura en la lista de los solteros más codiciados._

El resto del informe tenía una lista de sus amantes, familia, sus finanzas, entre otros. Mycroft nunca pensó que se toparía con McGregor, este era peligroso para su relación con Greg, debió tomar medidas preventivas. Por suerte, Greg aún no notaba que el tipejo estaba a unas mesas de distancia, si este no se daba cuenta entonces todo estaría bien, mañana tomarías las acciones preventivas y todo seguiría su curso. Pero no contó con que McGregor viera a Gregory y fuera tan atrevido de acercarse.

—¿Greg? ¿Greg Lestrade?— dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa, Mycroft pudo notar el momento exacto en que Greg se dió cuenta de quién era aquella voz, su cara era una mezcla de alegría, sorpresa y algo que no pudo identificar antes de que el peli gris se diera la vuelta para saludar al recién llegado.

—¡Taylor!— le sonrió, acercándose para darle un abrazo.

—¡WOW! Nunca pensé encontrarte en la calle de esta manera. ¿Como estas? Veo que los años te han tratado bien, a diferencia de a mi.—

—¡Que va, Taylor! Si te ves muy bien, ven voy a presentarte a mi pareja.—

Taylor frunció ligeramente el ceño, lo suficiente para que Mycroft lo notara y se levantara de la silla, listo para atacar si era necesario, pero no lo fue. Taylor fue amable con Mycroft y éste no tuvo otra alternativa que serlo también ya que no quería que Greg se sintiera ofendido. Al cabo de un rato, Taylor se despidió pero Greg lo invitó a quedarse a comer en su mesa y para desgracia de Mycroft, el aceptó.

—A la compañía le va muy bien, espero seguir escalando posiciones.—

—Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido escalar de esa manera, se que fue algo que siempre quisiste.—

—Pero ¿ y qué tal tu? Detective Inspector del MET. Te vi hace unos meses en el periódico. "Lo mejor de Scotland Yard" fue lo que dijeron. Es impresionante, de verdad.—

—Yo en cambio, pienso que es de esperarse. Un hombre con la inteligencia y la facilidad de relacionarse de Gregory solo puede seguir subiendo, no dudo que en unos años será Superintendente.—

—Tienes toda la razón Mycroft, Greg siempre fue brillante, su intuición es sin igual. Recuerdo que una vez, fuimos a hacer compras a un pequeño mercado de frutas, Greg como siempre observaba todo y se dió cuenta que algo extraño pasaba. La verdad nunca hablamos de eso… Greg simplemente me dijo que iría a la policía,dos días después arrestaron a tres personas por lavado de dinero. Fue increíble y aun no iba a la academia. Mycroft sonrió, lleno de orgullo y tomó la mano de Greg encima de la mesa, mirándolo con cariño.

—Definitivamente, Lo mejor de Scotland Yard.—

Greg se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió a Mycroft.

Taylor continuaba contando anécdotas de Greg durante la comida, a Mycroft le parecían muy interesantes, estaba conociendo un poco más a Greg sabiendolas, pero algo en el tono no le agradaba a Mycroft, era como si el otro quisiera hacerle saber que conocía a Greg mejor que él y aquello no era del todo cierto. Taylor conoció a Greg sí, pero ese Greg que él conoció ya no era el mismo con el que Mycroft vivía. El Greg del pasado le enseñó mucho a este Greg, pero se había quedado atrás, ya no era el mismo.

—Bueno, ya vengo. Necesito ir al baño.— les dijo Greg — ¡No se diviertan mucho en mi ausencia!— bromeó, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás, donde estaban los baños. Cuando Mycroft miró a Taylor este estaba mirándole el trasero a Greg.

—¿Se le perdió algo, Señor McGregor?— Mycroft le espetó, un poco molesto.

Taylor se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, no…. Para nada… solo recordaba viejos tiempos.—

Mycroft se le quedó mirando, cruzando los brazos y enarcando una ceja mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

—Usted lo ha dicho, viejos tiempos, tiempos que no volverán. Ahora, cuando Gregory regrese usted se va a excusar por asuntos de trabajo y abandonará esta localidad. Y ni se le ocurra dejar tarjeta alguna.—

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer lo que me dice?—

—Creo que usted es un hombre inteligente, sabe muy bien lo que le conviene. Un escándalo por un amor del pasado no le conviene para nada en este momento de su carrera, no con el puesto al que aspira.—

Taylor se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero Mycroft sabía que tenía el argumento gano, simplemente tomó su taza de té y tomó un sorbo sin quitarle la vista de encima y cuando Greg regresó Taylor amablemente se excusó y se fue del local. Al día siguiente Mycroft se encargaría de que consiguiera la promoción que tanto anhelaba, tendría que mudarse a La Haya en los Países Bajos y era poco probable que se lo encontraran en una segunda ocasión. Greg, obviamente no era tonto y notó el cambio repentino de Taylor aunque realmente no le interesaba mucho aquello, él estaba con Mycroft ahora, Taylor siempre seria un bonito aunque doloroso recuerdo.

Una de las últimas veces que sucedió fue en el mismo café que se habían encontrado a Taylor, Mycroft comenzaba a fastidiarle ir a aquel lugar y tenía la vaga sospecha de que los exes de su detective sabían que frecuentaba el lugar y solían pasearse por allí para encontrarlo. Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa bajo una sombrilla en la parte de afuera del establecimiento cuando un tipo alto, atlético y el pelo largo y rubio se les acercó sonriendo. Mycroft sabía quién era, había visto su foto en los files de Greg. Matthew Sinclair, era miembro del departamento de policía territorial del MET hasta que decidió unirse a la milicia. Greg salió con él por unos meses y Mycroft no le había prestado mucha atención al momento.

—¡GREG!—

Greg miró hacia arriba y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Matty! Que bueno verte, ¿Cuando regresaste?—

—Apenas ayer, me han dado unos meses de vacaciones.—

—¡Estupendo! Matty, este es Mycroft Holmes, mi pareja.—

Matthew le extendió el brazo a Mycroft y éste lo tomó sin dudarlo, tratando de sonreír, pero sin lograrlo. Cada vez que se encontraban con alguien del pasado de Greg se preguntaba que hacia el detective con el. Mientras el pensaba, Greg y Matty continuaron hablando, podía escuchar sus voces a la distancia pero no le prestaba verdadera atención, cuando el soldado tomó asiento con ellos, salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró fijamente.

—No te molesta que me siente… ¿cierto?—

Le preguntó el rubio al notar que Mycroft lo miraba.

—No, no. Para nada, eres bienvenido.—

La conversación continuó por un rato, Matty contando sus historias de guerra y Greg contándole lo que se había perdido en la estación. De alguna manera la conversación evolucionó a anécdotas de cuando estaban juntos, aunque Greg trataba de no dar muchos detalles o cambiar la conversación pero Matty insistia en traerlo a la mesa.

— ¡Mycroft! Greg aún hace esa cosa con su lengua que ufffff.— Matthew soltó un gemido que definitivamente escucharon los de la mesa del lado,Mycroft abrió la boca, para contestar lo que seguro sería la grosería mas grande que dijera en muchos años en publico, pero Greg se paró abruptamente de la silla, interrumpiendo al soldado con el ruido que hizo la misma al caer al piso.

—¡MYCROFT! Acabo de recordar que tenemos aquello pendiente.—

Mycroft lo miró, confundido. No tenían nada pendiente, absolutamente nada, tenian la tarde libre ambos, como habían estado haciendo al menos una vez a la semana.

—Matty, tenemos que irnos, un placer verte.— tomó la mano de Mycroft y lo arrastró lejos, dejando al soldado un poco confundido atrás.

Ni siquiera se debe decir, es obvio que las vacaciones de Matthew acabaron abruptamente con un traslado a una base en los Estados Unidos.

—¡Shhh! Que nos van a oir.— le dice Mycroft susurrando en su cuello.

—Tu fuiste quien empezó todo esto.—

—No quiero que tu madre nos escuche, Gregory.— le contesta con voz entrecortada.

—No lo puedo evitar, te sientes increíble, amor… uff… me encantas.— le dice Greg, moviéndose dentro del otro suavemente, rozando su próstata y haciéndolo gemir.

—¡GREGORY!— gimió sin ningún decoro.

—¡SHHH! Que nos van a oir.— le dice el otro en tono juguetón.

—Callate y sigue… ¡MAS!—

Greg comenzó a moverse rápidamente, las piernas del otro apretadas en su cintura mientras embestía sin piedad, ambos olvidándose que estaban a una pared de distancia de los señores Lestrade.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Greg se levantó temprano con el olor a café y panecillos recién horneados, lo invadió la nostalgia y corrió a la cocina donde seguramente encontraría a su mamá. Se sirvió una taza de café mientras veía como Ginevra Lestrade, una mujer baja y esbelta, la piel blanca y el cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate sacaba unos panecillos del horno, cuando se volteó y lo vió sonrió y tomó una taza para ella, sentándose frente a su hijo.

—Ya veo que Mycroft y tú no tardaron en ponerse cómodos anoche.—

Greg, rojo como un tomate, tuvo que soltar el café que llevaba en la boca ya que perdió la habilidad de tragar.

—No seas infantil, Greg.—

—¿Podemos no hablar sobre esto?—

—¿ Y por qué no? No es una vergüenza tener un hombre viril y dispuesto.—

Greg abrió la boca para contestar cuando Mycroft entró a la cocina, su usualmente nítido y reluciente cabello estaba enmarañado, le caía un rizo en la frente y la parte de atrás estaba hecha picos en todas direcciones. Traía unos pantalones de pijama largos y una camisa blanca de algodón. Se le notaba que aún no despertaba lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación decente.

—¡Y aquí está! Es tan guapo Greg, ¿De donde lo sacaste?—

—Mamá…— le susurró avergonzado.

—Buenos días, Ginevra.—

—Buenos días, cariño. Ya te dije que me llamaras Ginny. ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras te preparo una taza de café?—

Mycroft sonrió y tomó asiento al lado de Greg.

—Entonces….— le dijo mientras ponía la taza de café y el tazón de azúcar frente a Mycroft, quien enseguida tomó una cucharadita y comenzó a moverlo.

—Anoche no pudimos hablar, quiero que me cuenten todo.—

—¿Todo?—

—Todo, Gregory Étienne Lestrade. Porque aún no entiendo donde conseguiste a un muchacho tan guapo.—

Mycroft se sonrojó, dejando el café por el momento ya que seguramente lo iba a derramar si tomaba la taza en sus manos.

—¿Entonces estas diciendo que Mycroft es muy guapo para tu hijo? Me hieres, madre.—

Le dijo Greg, con una mano en el pecho.

La señora Lestrade lo ignoró, rodando los ojos con una media sonrisa en la boca.

—Se divirtieron mucho anoche, eh. Me alegra que sean activos. Siempre le digo a tu padre: Si no me mantienes la cama caliente, la cocina se queda vacía, y ha funcionado por los últimos cuarenta años de matrimonio. Nunca hemos disminuido…

—¡MÈRE!— No pudo terminar ya que Greg la interrumpió, con un grito.

Decir que Mycroft estaba rojo como un tomate se quedaría corto, Greg se tapaba la cara con las manos mientras Ginevra Lestrade se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Greg, somos adultos aquí y tú también Mycroft, si son lo suficientemente maduros para follar en la casa de los padres, en la cama de la niñez de Greg, entonces son lo suficiente maduros para hablar de sexo conmigo.—

—¿Alguien dijo sexo?— Se asomó Étienne Lestrade, todavía en pijamas de cuadros. Mycroft no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo la noche anterior cuando llegaron ya que estaba dormido y solo los recibió la señora Lestrade. Este era la viva imagen de Greg con unos años más, el cabello completamente blanco lo único diferente eran los ojos, Étienne los tenía verdes, Greg había heredado los ojos color chocolate de su madre. Mycroft se levantó rápidamente para recibir al recién llegado y presentarse, esperando que se olvidara el tema por completo.

—Buenos dias, père. Este es Mycroft, mi urm… mi novio.—

—Mycroft Holmes, un placer señor Lestrade.— le contestó el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano, el señor Lestrade la tomó dándole un fuerte apretón y una amplia sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Greg.

— Llamame Étienne o Enne, todos lo hacen.—

Mycroft asintió. — Un placer, Étienne.—

Enne tomó asiento al lado de Ginny, dándole un beso de buenos dias.

.—Entonces…Hablamos de sexo ¿no?.—

.—¡PÈRE!.— gritó Greg, cubriéndose la cara.

.—¿Pero por qué te cubres la cara? Ayer no estaban tan tímidos...—

—Oh Dios...— susurró Mycroft, mirando a Greg con una mirada fulminante.

—Te dije que nos escuchaban..—

—Bueno, tampoco es como que querias parar.— le respondió el otro.

Los Lestrade reían al ver a la pareja discutir por aquello, la verdad no les molestaba en lo absoluto, estaban felices de que su hijo fuera feliz.

—Ya,ya muchachos, la verdad no importa. Como le dije a Greg antes de que Mycroft llegara, es bueno tener un hombre viril y dispuesto. Enne, le decía a los niños que nosotros nunca disminuimos nuestra pasión.—

—Y así debe ser muchacho, es el secreto para una relación duradera. Tu madre siempre dice: Si no me mantienes la cama caliente, la cocina se queda vacía. Y sabes muy bien que aquí nunca falta la comida.—

De pronto Greg entendió todas aquellas conversaciones de sus padres que nunca le habían hecho sentido alguno, sobre hornos calientes y pasteles a medio comer. Esto no le ayudó en nada. Mycroft no se quedaba atrás, era difícil dejar sin palabras al político, pero sus padres lo habían logrado.

—Bueno ya, creo que debemos desayunar en paz y seguir con el plan de hoy.—

Mycroft asintió y los señores Lestrade sonrieron y no dijeron palabra alguna.

Una vez los platos del desayuno estuvieron limpios, Mycroft y Greg subieron al cuarto a vestirse para comenzar su día. Mientras Greg se daba un baño que Mycroft no quiso compartir por que sabia muy bien que aquel terminaria en algo que definitivamente estaba prohibido mientras estuvieran allí, el pelirrojo descansaba en la cama, verificando que no tuviera ningún email importante, sin nada más que hacer soltó el teléfono con un suspiro y se quedó observando el cuarto que decía tanto del hombre que amaba. Habian unos cuantos cuadros con fotos familiares y algunos álbumes de fotos en una esquina. Los tomó, sentándose en la cama para ojearlos. El primer álbum que tomó estaba lleno de fotos de Isabelle, la primera novia de Greg, se le veían felices y muy jovenes, por supuesto.

Después de ese vinieron unos cuantos, novios y novias de Greg mientras estuvo viviendo en casa de sus padres. Taylor estaba entre ellos, pero por suerte faltaban poco más de 20 años de historia aquí, Mycroft se preguntaba si Greg tendría un álbum para cada una de sus conquistas, ellos apenas se tiraban fotos, aunque era más bien porque a él no le gustaban. Puso los álbumes a un lado por un momento, dándose cuenta que estaba enojado, no debería estarlo, Greg estaba con él ahora, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Quizás si necesitaba ayuda psicológica como tanto le decían sus compañeros de universidad tantos años atrás.

—Myc… ¿estas bien?— preguntó un Greg preocupado, en la puerta, con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

— Si, estoy bien.— dijo el pelirrojo, soltando un bufido y automáticamente limpiando una lágrima que de alguna manera había salido de su ojo sin el darse cuenta, realmente no tenía razón para llorar.

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Que pasó?—

Se acercó y vió los álbumes atrás de Mycroft y frunció el ceño, arrodillándose frente a su novio.

—¿Es por estos?—

—No no, Gregory… estoy bien, esto es sólo producto de no pestañear por largo rato, no estoy llorando.—

El otro ignoró eso por completo y continuó hablando.

— Esos no son importantes, de verdad.—

—Lo siento Gregory, es que…— se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

— Es solo un estúpido hábito que tengo, me gustan las fotografías y la historia que estas cuentan… nunca pude deshacerme de ellos.—

—Verte feliz con alguien mas…. Es un poco dificil, la verdad.—

—Fui feliz, si. Pero por algo cada una de esas relaciones acabó y ahora soy feliz contigo y jamás lo estuve tanto.—

—Gracias, amor. Eso intento pensar siempre que me dan celos, siempre que nos encontramos con alguien de tu pasado o cuando me cuentas que los viste mientras estabas sin mi… yo… es estúpido, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos… celos de que ellos te tuvieron antes que yo, de que no pude conocerte antes, es ilógico e intento no hacerlo.— Se encogió de hombros. — Pero no he logrado trabajar con esta falla.—

—¿Es por eso que muchos de mis exes han sido promovidos y se han mudado del país? Me parecía muy extraño...—

—¿Como sabes que se mudaron?—

—Existen las redes sociales, ¿sabes? Tengo a la mayoría como amigo en Facebook, bueno a aquellos en los que quede en buenos términos.—

—Gregory, por favor… no creerás que yo tengo que ver con eso, nadie puede tener influencia en tantos lugares.—

—Si alguien tiene ese tipo de influencia, eres tu.—

—Imposible para alguien tener ese tipo de influencia.—

—¿Bea?—

Mycroft asintió.

—Bien… ¿Taylor?—

Asintió nuevamente.

—¿Matty?—

—Gregory, por favor… no creerás que tengo influencia en la milicia, no soy militar y lo sabes muy bien.—

—Contesta.—

—Si.—

—¡LO SABIA! Sobre todo Matty…—

Greg se sacó la toalla para poder trepar en los muslos del otro a horcajadas, ambos acomodándose un poco más adentro de la cama.

—Sabes que ninguno de ellos me importa, solo tú, amor.—

Le dijo, acercándose para besarlo.

—Lo se...—

—¿entonces?—

—Medidas de precaución, siempre son importantes en cualquier situación.—

Greg sonrió y lo besó, empujando los álbumes al piso para poder acostar a su desquiciado novio.

—Eres único.— le dijo, dándole un beso mientras se movía suavemente contra la pijama del otro.

—¿No deberías estar enojado por utilizar mi poder para mandar lejos a tus exes?

—Puedo enojarme luego, ahora solo puedo pensar en que mi novio es el Gobierno Británico y un poco más… y eso me pone increíblemente caliente.


End file.
